Pebblestep/History
History Super Editions Dawnstar's Trouble Pebblekit is first seen at four months old playing with her littermates in SunClan camp. An eagle circles over head and Dovetail calls her three kits back. Pebblekit falls behind Yarrowkit and Cinderkit and is picked up by the bird. Dawnpaw is able to jump onto the bird and bring it and Pebblekit down. When Dawnpaw wakes, Pebblekit is seen lying in a smaller nest beside Dawnpaw's, her faced with herbs. Pebblekit wakes and Poppyfur tests the vision in her damaged eye as well as her sense of her smell. Pebblekit says she can't smell anything. Poppyfur tells her that she may have lost her sense of smell and Pebblekit begins to panic, Poppyfur and her siblings help to calm her down. Pebblekit is nearly six moons and Dawnpaw fears what she will become without her sense of smell. When Adderpaw comes in complaining about a possible infection in his paw, Pebblekit diagnoses him while Poppyfur is busy. Dawnpaw suggests that Pebblekit become Poppyfur's apprentice and Poppyfur agrees, Pebblekit is named Pebblepaw at her ceremony. After the apprentices are attacked, Pebblepaw helps to heal them. When Dawnpaw, Turtlepaw, Lionpaw and Goldenpaw are heading to the Moonstone, they go to Pebblepaw to get travelling herbs. Dawnpaw notes that Pebblepaw seems to be enjoying her role as medicine cat. When Dovetail's pregnancy is announce, Pebblepaw is seen to be very excited. She helps her mother settle into the nursery. Pebblepaw is left alone when Dovetail starts her kitting and explains to Dawnpaw what is happening. Pebblepaw tells Dovetail to stay calm, but is incredibly nervous herself. Pebblepaw freezes when Dovetail lets out a bone-chilling shriek. The first kit born is given to Pebblepaw to help bring into the world. Pebblepaw watches in horror while her mother dies, Dovetail tells Pebblepaw how proud of her she is before passing. Both Dawnpaw and Pebblepaw are given poppy seeds and told to rest. When she wakes up, Pebblepaw calls herself a failure for letting Dovetail, Blizzardkit and Sootkit die. Dawnpaw tells Pebblepaw that she can't blame herself. Later, Pebblepaw tends to Dawnpaw's and Turtlepaw's wounds after the badger fight. When Cloudkit comes in with a cough, Pebblepaw tells him to take tansy instead of catmint. When SunClan is plauged by greencough, Pebblepaw wakes Dawnfire in the middle of the night to tell her of a dream she had. The two of them travel to the twolegplace and find more than enough catmint to heal all of SunClan. They return to find Flowerstar losing a life, Pebblepaw is upset that she couldn't find it in time, but Poppyfur assures her that they will be able to save the rest of the Clan. Pebblepaw later earns her full medicine cat name, Pebblestep. She is seen getting tested by Poppyfur. While they go to go gather herbs, Dawnfire tells Pebblestep her fears about Thornpelt. Pebblestep assures her that everything will be fine. Dawnfire notices how much more confident Pebblestep has become, Pebblestep later tells Fawnheart and Dawnfire that MoonClan attacked one of their patrols. Dawnfire offers Cloudpaw to Pebblestep for help with the elders, but Pebblestep says she always does the elders herself since she can't smell mouse bile. Pebblesteps assists Poppyfur in the birth of Fawnheart's kits and shares the news that there is a tom and a she-cat. When Flowerstar is talking about Poppyfur, she tells Dawnfire how much she cares for Pebblestep. When Dawnfire goes to search for Poppyfur, she hears a cry of horror and find Pebblestep staring at Poppyfur's dead body. Pebblestep is taken back to the medicine cat den. Dawnfire talks to her later and asks if she's okay. Pebblestep talks about how much she loved Poppyfur, but says that they must go on but never forget her. Several days later, Pebblestep has taken responsibility as the Clan's sole medicine cat but is clearly struggling. When Lionclaw is nearly killed, Turtleblaze finds Pebblestep to help. Pebblestep forces Dawnfire to leave the medicine cat den while she tries to save Lionclaw. Later, Pebblestep tells Dawnfire that she has stopped the bleeding but that it's up to StarClan now. The next day, Pebblestep tells Dawnfire that he's no better and no worse, but also tells her that she's expecting kits. After Dawnfire shares the news, Pebblestep steps out of her den and shows her that Lionclaw has woken up. When Rockfur is caught sharing secrets with Thornstar, he yells at his kits. He once again blames Pebblestep for the death of Dovetail. Later, Pebblestep helps Dawnfire have her kits. She gives Dawnfire herbs and Dawnfire tells her that Poppyfur would be so proud of her. After the fire, Pebblestep is seen treating many of SunClan's cats. The next day, Pebblestep takes Dawnfire to the Moonstone so she can receive her nine lives. They return to their makeshift camp and Pebblestep returns to treating Squirreltail, she agrees to return to SunClan camp so she can see if any of her herbs survived. After they return to camp, Pebblestep expresses her fears at not being able to restore Squirreltail's sight. Squirreltail tells the medicine cat that she knows she doing her best. Before the battle, Dawnstar suggests that Earthpaw and Mudpaw help Pebblestep and the other medicine cats. Pebblestep agrees to share her herbs and help heal wounds with the other medicine cats. A New Horizon Sun Awakening Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon ''Darkest Dawn ''Coming soon Novellas Squirreltail's Darkness Coming soon